


Drabble: KiseKasa

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan drabble Kise dan Kasamatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → Drabble : KiseKasa ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Terkadang Kasamatsu berpikir, apa yang membuat seorang Kise Ryouta digilai banyak wanita? Kalau dalam basket, bolehlah dia yang dikatakan pusat sorotan lampu lapangan - karena dia Ace Kaijo tentu saja. Tapi di luar itu, kurang konsentrasi saat latihan. Juga suka kabur-kaburan. Belum lagi nilai akademik yang tidak bagus-bagus amat. Lalu yang terburuk, yang membuat Kasamatsu emosi lahir batin adalah.. dia tukang gerayang. Ya, tukang grepe. Apalagi untuk paha.  
  
"Senpai!" panggil Kise. Dia berlari dramatis untuk menghampiri Kasamatsu. Senyum terkembang yang justru membuat Kasamatsu bergidik. Firasat tidak enak.  
  
“Senpai~ kita kan mau olahraga di luar..” Kasamatsu menarik nafas. Dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalimat berikutnya – jika berujung konyol, Kasamatsu bersumpah akan menendang orang ini. “Senpai harus pakai ini,” lanjut Kise sambil mengeluarkan sebotol body lotion extra UV protection.  
  
Dibuka tutup botol itu dan dituangkan isinya di atas telapak tangan. Lalu digosok-gosokkan krim tersebut di telapak tangannya. “Sinar matahari jahat, senpai. Bagaimana nanti kalau paha dan betis senpai belang?”  
  
“Tidak perlu. Aku pakai kaos kaki panjang,” tukas Kasamatsu sambil berangsur mundur.  
  
“Tidak bisa begitu, senpai. Kain hitam hanya memperparah-“ Kise berucap sambil terulur. Tangannya meraih paha Kasamatsu sampai ‘grep!’  
  
Kasamatsu reflek menendang begitu tangan Kise yang teroles krim licin menyentuh permukaan kulit pahanya yang tak tertutup kain. “Kise!” teriaknya. Ingin rasanya menendang lagi tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Moriyama dan Kobori.  
  
“Apa salahku, senpai?” tanya Kise ‘sok’ inosen. “Aku cuma mau perhatian sama –paha” suara Kise mengecil di kata terakhir. “-senpai!”  
  
Kasamatsu malah semakin geram melihat ‘drama king’ beraksi.  
  
“Sudah.. sabar, Yuki-chan,” ucap Kobori yang masih berusaha menahan tubuhnya. “Jangan tendang Kise lagi,” lanjutnya. Kedua bola mata Kise berbinar senang karena dibela. “Nanti paha dan betis kamu tertular nista.”  
  
“Jahat!”


	2. Ramen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → Drabble : KiseKasa ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Mereka berdua sedang makan di kedai ramen di tengah hari musim gugur. Karena cuaca yang dingin pula, Kasamatsu memutuskan untuk memesan ramen pedas. Namun sayang, level pedas yang dikiranya bisa dia tahan ternyata salah. Alhasil, Kasamatsu sampai bercucuran air mata.  
  
"Are you hot?" Tanya Kise yang melihat kakak kelasnya berulang kali mendesah karena kepedasan. Bibir tipisnya sampai memerah seperti tomat ceri.  
  
Kasamatsu menaikkan sebelah alis. Heran karena tumben sekali adik kelasnya ini menggunakan bahasa inggris. Pemuda berambut hitam ini memandang mangkuk ramennya. Maksudnya Kise itu untuk menanyakan ini kan? "Iya. Tapi enak," ucapnya sambil menyuap kuah ramennya lagi.  
  
"Is that so?" tanya Kise yang membuat Kasamatsu ingin tersedak. "Can I taste it?"  
  
Ini anak kesambet apa sih? Tiba-tiba sok engrish begitu.  
  
Kasamatsu mengangguk dan mendorong mangkuknya. "Boleh."  
  
Namun bukan ramen yang Kise cicipi melainkan dirinya. Jari-jari yang panjang itu mengangkat dagu Kasamatsu. Wajahnya maju. Bibirnya menyentuh. Mencium. Menghisap. Menggigit. Kemudian mundur dengan satu seringaian setelah melihat bibir pacarnya yang lebih bengkak dari ulah ramen pedas.  
  
"You are right," ucapnya. Ibu jari mengusap sensual sepanjang bibir. "Delicious."


	3. Kasir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → Drabble : KiseKasa ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

  
"Ada yang bisa saya ba-" Kalimat Kasamatsu terpotong begitu melihat pada siapa dia akan layani.  
  
Berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut coklat bertopi hitam dan kacamata warna serupa di seberang mesin kasir. Memang awalnya dia tidak mengenali siapa pelanggan yang hendak memesan tersebut. Namun begitu sebuah cengiran lebar tersemat, Kasamatsu tidak mungkin tidak tahu.  
  
Malah bisa dibilang sudah terlalu hapal.  
  
"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya. Nada suara berubah datar. Tangan terkepal gemas ingin menyentuh pipi mulus yang bisa bernilai jutaan yen tersebut.  
  
"Memesan burger-ssu. Memangnya apa lagi?" ucapnya dengan badan condong ke depan. Kacamata sedikit diturunkan dan satu kedipan mata nakal di akhir kalimatnya.  
  
Kasamatsu menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak mudah terpancing pada kalimat profokatif yang dilontarkan oleh orang di depannya. Profokatif yang baik membuat tangannya gemas maupun profokatif yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak tentu dan pikirannya melayang ke awang-awang. Ataupun keduanya sekaligus.  
  
"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kasamatsu, berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya dan mengindahkan pemuda di depannya.  
  
"Cheese burger dua," ucapnya.  
  
"Cheese burger dua." Kasamatsu mengulang sambil menekan pesanan pada layar.  
  
"Cola dua."  
  
"Yang medium atau large?"  
  
"Medium saja," ucapnya tenang - yang justru membuat Kasamatsu ketar-ketir karena 'Kok belum mulai juga serangan ngeselinnya'.  
  
"Cola medium dua," ulang Kasamatsu. "Ada lagi?"  
  
Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Dan senyummu satu."  
  
Tuh kan.  
  
Kasamatsu menggigit bibirnya. Menutup mata sejenak dan menarik napas. 'Tenang. Tenang jantungku. Jangan berdebar tidak-tidak dulu.'  
  
"Dua cheese burger dan dua cola ukuran medium. Makan disini atau bawa pulang?" lanjut Kasamatsu berusaha mengindahkan godaan dari pemuda di depannya.  
  
"Aku sih maunya bawa senpai pulang."  
  
Diulang lagi. Tutup mata sejenak, lalu tarik napas. Berbalik. Ambil pesanan di rak hidangan. Lalu simpan dalam tas kertas.  
  
"Ini pesanannya. Ada lagi?"  
  
"Senyum pesananku mana?" tanyanya dengan nada mengayun meledek -menurut Kasamatsu- dan belum lagi senyuman miring yang mungkin bisa memesona tiap penggemarnya - Kasamatsu bukan penggemar tapi tetap saja terpesona.  
  
Melirik kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengecek situasi yang sepertinya aman, Kasamatsu dengan cepat menarik kerah jaket pemuda di depannya. Bibir tertarik. Bukannya terlihat seperti senyum melainkan seringaian menahan kesal.  
  
Tubuhnya terhentak maju. Rambut palsunya sampai bergeser hingga menampakkan sedikit helaian-helaian pirang yang tersembunyi di baliknya.  
  
"Dengar Kise, aku sudah mencoba sabar," ucapnya. Nada mendesis pelan. "Cepat bayar dan pergi dari sini sebelum kupukul wajahmu."  
  
Bukannya takut. Kise malah tersenyum puas. Bukannya mundur, Kise malah bertambah maju untuk mengecup puncak hidung Kasamatsu sambil mendorong uang ke meja konter.   
  
"Aku tahu," ucapnya manis lalu berangsur mundur ketika genggaman tangan Kasamatsu mengendur akibat terkejut.  
  
Kise membenarkan letak rambut palsunya. Mengambil pesanannya dan berjalan pergi. "Kuambil kembaliannya nanti malam, senpai."  
  
Kasamatsu? Membeku di meja konter. Wajah merah padam. "Sial!" makinya sambil meninju meja.


	4. Lihat Aku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> → Drabble : KiseKasa ←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Dia laki-laki. Kise tahu itu. Dia kuat pun Kise tahu. Dia mandiri, semua yang mengenal tahu. Dia menawan, semua yang melihat tahu. Dia rapuh, hanya Kise yang tahu.

Saat mereka kalah di pertandingan itu, hanya Kise yang mendengar isakan tertahan dari ruang loker. Tentu Kise tahu siapa yang masih bertahan di tempat dingin dan bau tersebut - adalah orang yang merasa telah memikul beban paling berat di punggungnya, serta asa terakhir dari sisa waktu yang akan dihabiskan mereka bersama. Dialah yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas semua kekalahan-kekalahan yang mereka dapatkan dan membiarkan Kise, selaku _Ace_ dalam tim yang memikul segala kebahagiaan dan pujian dalam setiap kemenangan.

Dia laki-laki yang tak pernah egois. Bertopeng perak. Berbaju besi. Bertubuh lebih kecil. Bertekad tinggi.

Tapi menangis yang suaranya ditekan di tenggorokan. Dari suara yang Kise dengar seperti tercekat. Ingin rasanya mendekat untuk memeluk erat. Tapi Kise tahu bahwa Kasamatsu memegang harga dirinya kuat.

"Sampai kapan kau menahannya sendiri, senpai?"

Mengingat waktu yang seolah menghitung mundur saat-saat mereka berdiri si tengah lapangan bersama-sama akan berakhir. Itukah arti lain dari tangisnya? - oh Kise berharap.

Hingga terdengar suara loker tertutup. Kise berdiri dan bergegas pergi. Takut jika ketahuan bahwa dia masih disini, mencuri dengar bisikan rahasia dari kakak kelas yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Namun terlambat.

Pintu terbuka. Sepasang biru laut membola terkejut. "Kise?" tanyanya dengan setipis nada panik.

Kise bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkata begitu melihat di bawah mata biru sewarna dalamnya samudra itu terdapat jejak merah. Juga sedikit bengkak hingga membuat mata itu lebih sipit dari biasanya.

Mereka berakhir saling tatap karena tak ada kata lain yang mampu terucap. Sampai Kasamatsu menurunkan pandangannya. Bertingkah seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi lalu berbalik. Melangkah perlahan. "Cepat pulang dan istirahat! Besok kita akan ada latihan pagi," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang tegas seperti biasa meski seulas serak masih terdengar. Dia tak berbalik. Mengisyaratkan tak adanya kegoyahan dalam dirinya.

Kise mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungguh kedua tangannya ingin meraih dan memeluk punggung tegap yang kini terlihat rapuh. Membisikkan padanya bahwa dia yang terbaik dan telah melakukan yang terbaik. Meminta untuk membagi sedikit beban itu padanya. Mengatakan bahwa disini masih ada dia.

"Aku disini, senpai." gumamnya. "Lihat aku."

Kasamatsu berbalik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat seolah bertanya-tanya.

"Di sekitarmu akan selalu ada aku."


	5. Rambut

  
Kise ingin tahu.  
  
Sungguh dia penasaran.  
  
Karena jika hanya dengan dilihat saja, dia dapat melihat bagaimana helaian sewarna obsidian itu melambai ke kanan dan ke kiri tiap kali dibelai angin. Juga tiap kali tangan si pemilik menyisir tiap lembar rambut itu ke belakang - saat tubuh dipenuhi peluh setelah berolahraga - yang selalu kembali terkibas di tempatnya semula.  
  
Semua fanomena itu membuat Kise bertanya-tanya. Selembut apakah rambutnya? Sensasi menyenangkan apa yang terjadi pada telapak tangannya jika membelainya?  
  
Mungkin karena tinggi mereka yang serasi. Kasamatsu tidak tinggi dan tak juga terlalu pendek sehingga hanya dengan berdiri di belakangnya saja, Kise bisa sangat dekat dengan helaian itu.  
  
"Jika menunduk sedikit saja sudah bisa dicium," pikir Kise sambil melihat rambut Kasamatsu yang menggiurkan bagai beludru.  
  
Terlebih lagi Kasamatsu adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk dipeluk.  
  
Sekali lagi, mungkin karena tinggi badan mereka yang serasi. Tubuhnya yang tak juga begitu besar ataupun mungil.   
  
Meski sesekali jika Kise kurang beruntung, dia akan menerima sikut di ulu hati.  
  
"Senpai," panggilnya dengan nada mengeluh.  
  
Dia datang dari belakang dan langsung memeluk Kasamatsu. Pipinya diletakkan di puncak kepala pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut. Menenggelamkan diri diantara aroma cemara dari sampo yang dia pakai tadi pagi.  
  
"Minggir! Kau berkeringat!" keluh Kasamatsu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.


	6. Sendu

Tak biasanya pemuda pirang itu terlihat termenung. Bertopang dagu sambil menghadap ke jendela.  
  
Biasanya dia dikelilingi oleh para wanita yang berebut perhatiannya. Atau tenggelam dalam sosial media untuk keperluan pekerjaan.  
  
Namun kali ini diamnya membisukan orang sekitar. Kerutan di dahinya yang terawat membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi segan untuk sekedar mengganggunya dalam obrolan singkat. Bahkan jika ada yang menegurnya, pun hanya dibalas oleh lirikan mata.  
  
"Padahal dia model, ya. Satu senyum palsunya hari ini tak ada yang laku," sindir salah satu teman sekelasnya - entah yang mana pun Kise tak tau karena tak kenal dan tak mau peduli.  
  
Hingga pintu kelas tiba-tiba dipaksa terbuka. Hentakannya mengalih seluruh perhatian daripada penghuni di ruangan itu. Termasuk pada si model yang sejak hari ini beraura murung ikut menengokkan wajahnya.  
  
"Hey Bocah!" Panggil kakak kelas berpakaian olahraga sekaligus pelaky pendobrakan pintu. Mata biru laut yang menatap garang serta alis yang menekuk ke bawah menegaskan rasa kesal yang di rasa oleh kakak kelasnya tersebut.   
  
Dia yang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio berjalan tegap menghampiri Kise yang kembali termenung karena terkejut. Tangan kokohnya menarik kerah baju Kise agar pemuda pirang tersebut terangkat hingga mendekat dengan wajahnya.   
  
"Berani-beraninya kau bolos latihan!"  
  
Bola mata sewarna madu itu membola. "Se-senpai?"  
  
"Jangan seenaknya membolos atau kau kupecat sebagai Ace Kaijo!"  
  
Kise mengedip dua kali. "Senpai?" tanyanya lagi. "Ku kira senpai tidak masuk hari ini." Wajahnya berubah sedih. "Tadi saat latihan pagi, aku tidak melihatmu. Saat kutanya Moriyama-senpai, katanya kau sedang di rumah sakit. Aku jadi khawatir hingga-"  
  
"Hingga membolos seharian," lanjut Kasamatsu. "Ditambah kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku mentolerir jik kau tidak latihan karena ada pekerjaan. Tapi jika nyatanya kau lakukan untuk.. melamun, kau masih mau jadi tim inti atau tidak?!"  
  
Kise berdiri. "Mau!"  
  
"Kalau begitu, ya latihan!" ucap Kasamatsu. Tangannya meraih lengan Kise dan menariknya keluar dari kelas.  
  
Aura murung Kise berubah menjadi cerah saat senyuman pemuda itu kembali muncul bersamaan dengan genggaman erat di tangannya.  



End file.
